


love like you

by gr324221



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr324221/pseuds/gr324221
Summary: Wrathion needs a hug, which Anduin is happy to provide.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from "love like you" by rebecca sugar, which is the song i was listening to when this idea popped into my head this morning)
> 
> honestly the summary is all there is to it. i've had very little inspiration to write lately, so when this stupid lil thing popped into my head, i wasn't gonna let it get away, even if it's only 500 words of just fluff.

The true source of Wrathion's ire had been lost ages ago. While he didn't rage like he would before -a testament to his emotional growth during their time apart- _something_ had gotten under his skin, but that _something_ didn't matter anymore. Wrathion had brought it up, in the privacy of their bedroom as they prepared for bed, but it didn't stop there. Once he was finished with _that_ thing, he moved on to the next thing that was bothering him, then the next, then the next, _then the next,_ his complaints increasing in pettiness as he went on.

It was the first time that Anduin had seen him get so truly worked up in the months since Wrathion came to Stormwind. He listened to Wrathion go on, not offering any advice or thoughts of his own, as he stripped out of his armor and into his nightclothes. As much as he wanted to make Wrathion sit down and _talk_ to him, Anduin himself was no stranger to keeping those small, negative thoughts inside until it reached a breaking point, and he knew very well that sometimes those feelings just need to be let out; not necessarily looking for advice, just an outlet.

But, as his exhaustion began to set in, and as Anduin realized that Wrathion had been ranting about a tear in his shirtsleeve for the last three minutes, he did the only thing that he had the energy to do. He walked over to Wrathion and gently -giving him enough time to move away if he wanted to- wrapped him arms around him.

Wrathion wasn't known to be terribly physically affectionate outside of their bed. Although Wrathion adored cuddling him as they fell asleep, or during lazy mornings when he could manage to convince Anduin to stay in bed just a _bit_ longer, they rarely had the comfort of privacy to express their love while under the watchful eye of Anduin's guards or hidden SI:7 agents. Anduin was certain that they were well-aware of their relationship _(if they somehow missed that Wrathion was now sharing his bedroom, he would need to have a talk with Mathias)_ , but neither of them were quite ready to deal with the potential complications of making their relationship public. As much as Anduin would love to hug him during the day, especially after particularly grating meetings, he just... couldn't.

Anduin knew that he'd done the right thing when Wrathion immediately fell silent and pulled him closer, holding him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder. Despite still being exhausted, Anduin was content to stand there and hold him, though his eyes slid shut and his head fell forward as Wrathion began to stroke his hair, as he so loved to do when they cuddled. He knew that he could stand there as long as Wrathion needed him to.

After a few minutes, as Wrathion's breathing evened out and Anduin was nearly swaying on his feet, Wrathion tipped his head up just enough for his lips to brush against Anduin's ear.

“ _I love you,_ ” he whispered.

“ _I love you, too._ ”

It didn't fix _everything_ , Anduin knew, but as Wrathion guided him to their bed, looking as tired as Anduin felt, he knew that the rest could wait until their lazy morning.

**Author's Note:**

> between this and my wranduin skyrim au, i've decided, firmly, that my fics are a serious angst-free zone. no angst allowed. just let them be happy.
> 
> (speaking of my skyrim au: to whom it may concern, i'm sorry it's taking me so long and i promise it's in progress, i just didn't like it and then accidentally played overwatch for a month and it threw everything off.)
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! i'm really really bad at replying to comments (i'm extremely shy) but i read them all and i think of them all the time when i'm trying to find the motivation to write. love you, bye <3


End file.
